[unreadable] The proposed project is designed to test models of the mechanisms by which life stress during adolescence can lead to the development of substance use disorders. Most theoretical models of these mechanisms focus on stress-related increases in internalizing symptoms as being proximal to substance use; yet empirical findings have been mixed. An alternative pathway is proposed, where stressful life events produce elevations in conduct problems and externalizing symptoms, which subsequently leads to substance use disorders by young adulthood. Clarifying how stress during adolescence leads to substance use disorders in young adulthood informs etiological theories and helps to better specify prevention efforts. Aim 1 is to study the mediational roles of externalizing behaviors and internalizing symptoms in the relation between stress and substance use problems and dependence. Aim 2 is to study the moderational role of behavioral under control, supportive parenting and active coping on the above pathways from stress to substance dependence. Utilizing data from a longitudinal, high-risk sample of children of alcoholics and matched controls (N=454), this study is uniquely positioned to address the above issues. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]